1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a heat exchanger having a bracket suitable for use in an air conditioning system for vehicles, and a method for fixing the bracket to the heat exchanger.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 depicts a conventional heat exchanger for use in an air conditioning system for vehicles including a heat exchanger body 50 which comprises a pair of header pipes 12 and 12' extending parallel to each other. A plurality of parallel heat transfer tubes 10 are disposed between header pipes 12 and 12'. Corrugated fin units 11 extend between adjacent heat transfer tubes 10 and on the outside surfaces of the outermost heat transfer tubes 10. Side plates 14 and 14' are provided on both outermost fin units 11. Caps 15 and 15' close the end openings of header pipes 12 and 12'.
In such a heat exchanger, various types of brackets (not shown) are attached to the heat exchanger body in order to secure the heat exchanger body to a vehicle (not shown). The brackets are fixed to the heat exchanger body by, for example, brazing, or by using fasteners, such as bolts or rivets.
In such a method for fixing a bracket to a heat exchanger body, however, the area on the heat exchanger body capable of receiving the bracket is limited. For example, the bracket cannot be fixed directly to a region in which heat transfer tubes are disposed because the heat transfer tubes would be damaged. Further, in order to secure a bracket to a heat exchanger body by brazing or using fasteners, the bracket itself must be relatively thick to ensure the strength required for the brazing or fastening. Therefore, it is difficult to make the bracket lightweight and, ultimately, to make the entire heat exchanger lightweight.